


A Walk with Death

by Merfilly



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Still alive, and it intrigues a goddess.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Walk with Death

"How does it feel to always evade the grasp of death?" the pale maiden, exuding the scent of spring on the wind, asked on the edge of his awareness.

Slade kept walking, making his mind ignore the woman.

"All the others that walk our Fields, or toil in the Pits, and yet you remain outside the grasp of my husband's realm. It is a curious thing, I find."

No one of his life should be in that concept of the afterlife, but who knew? Things blurred when there were gods and demigods wandering around capriciously. Slade continued walking with no destination in mind at present.

Anywhere but where he'd been, and he'd stupidly thought Greece would be free of his past.

Damn the Titans, and his interactions with Troy for making her gods aware of him.

Or maybe he had Circe to blame for this, given his aid to her against her godly nemesis, Diana.

"I could take you there, let you lay aside this pointless life," she tempted. "Is that not what you yearn for, warrior? To be free of the mortal world that holds no joy for you?"

Slade felt his heart say yes, but he clenched his jaw. It wouldn't change anything, even if he were taken into the realm of the dead. That was his curse, to wander without a home, to lose anyone he was stupid enough to attach himself to. Even the gods could not undo the hubris of mankind's science and what it had done to him.

"Ahh, the strong silent type. I've seen such before," she whispered to him, having moved close enough for him to distinctly smell the fresh scents of every spring he'd had in a place he could call home. "I'll be watching you."

And then she was gone.


End file.
